The arm casting stand of the present invention is a support device for the casting of the arm from about 2 inches below the elbow to the knuckles of the hand. Heretofore, there has not been an arm casting stand that is lightweight and of a simple and practical construction which is efficient and dependable in use. Generally, a wooden block or a U-shaped pillow are used to support a patient's arm while a cast is being applied. The stand of the present invention is comfortable to the patient and saves work and time for the orthopedic technician or doctor while applying a short arm cast. It is neat and attractive in appearance, relatively inexpensive to manufacture, maintenance free and will adapt well for the purpose it was intended.